Talk:Divine Spirit
Skill icon reminds me of Jay Leno.. Zerak-Tul 09:14, 11 October 2006 (CDT) wow i thought i was the only one who noticed Jay -hoax ::Reminds me of Zeus, personally. -Scyfer 18:35, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::No way! Reminds me of Dustin Diamond AKA Screech from Saved by the Bell. Anyone else agree? --MagickElf666 19:05, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::No way! It's Leonidas! LOL! Sirocco 13:56, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Assassin's Promise There seems to have been a bit of an editing controversy recently about Assassin's Promise recharging this skill. I see no reason it wouldn't, but I don't want to revert the page again due to the many recent edits. Can anyone verify that it does indeed recharge this skill? --Emelend 02:50, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Definitely.--Carmine 01:25, 16 May 2007 (CDT) energy effeciency i copied the write up of energy effeciency from the DS/ Glyph of renewal build into this article since the builds are being deleted. --Fatigue 06:11, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Energy Efficiency: Divine Spirit + Blessed Aura Assuming you have 16 Divine Favor and +20% Enchantment Duration mod on your weapon, we will discuss energy efficiency of Blessed Aura. We will also be assuming that the initial energy cost of Blessed Aura has been regenerated before the battle begins. Further, we'll assume that you recast the Glyph of Renewal + Divine Spirit combination 2 seconds before Divine Spirit runs out, to be sure you get the energy bonus. With Blessed Aura, Divine Spirit will last 23 seconds (rounding down), i.e. 10/(23-2) = .476 energy spent per second (energy cost divided by how often we recast it). With only 3 energy regeneration pips, i.e. 1 energy per second gained, we have an actual net energy regeneration of .524 energy per second. Without Blessed Aura, we get 18 seconds (rounding down), or 10/(18-2) = 0.625 energy spent per second. With 4 energy regen pips (i.e. 4/3, or 1.33, energy per second), we have an actual energy regeneration of 0.7083 energy per second. Clearly, Blessed Aura isn't worth it in terms of energy. However, using Blessed Aura has other advantages: It increases the length of your Guardian by a small amount (which isn't too important, seeing as you spam it all the time anyway), it gives you some leeway with Divine Spirit since you have an extra 7 seconds for spamming spells before having to take 2 seconds out of your healing to reapply, and all in all is a great spell for any enchantment heavy build. If you favor using Protective Spirit (a very high cost spell for this build, since it costs 5 times as much energy as your main spells) then this could be very helpful, making it so you need to cast Protective Spirit far less often. Protective Spirit normally lasts 24 seconds, 28 (rounding down) with an Enchantment mod, 32 (rounding down) with both an Enchantment mod and Blessed Aura. This is .178 and .156 energy spent per second. Thus, you are still more energy efficient without Blessed Aura than with, though the convenience factor alone may make it worthwhile. This is entirely dependent upon your playing style. Note that Blessed Aura will not increase the duration of Kinetic Armor, since that is not a monk enchantment. Also note that using this in combination with healing breeze will make it last 15.7 seconds. If you sacrifice 35 health and take a major healing rune as well, you'll be able to get 9 health regeneration from breeze. Rounding down, this heals for an insane amount of 270 over time for only 5 energy. Perhaps Blessed Aura isn't so bad after all.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Fatigue ( ) }. 13 DF? In the notes it says that at 13 Divine Favor you can keep it up indefinitely with Glyph of Renewal, but that recharges in 10 seconds, and at 13 DF this lasts 12 seconds, can anyone explain this to me, I don't believe aftercast plays any role in this seeing as you could jsut cast Glyph of Renewal, wait a few seconds and then cast Divine Spirit, so Glyph of Renewal is recharged Long before you have to cast Divine Spirit again -Meridan 09:07, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :It takes in to account the 1 second cast of Divine Spirit. And by 'indefinitely', it would mean without it going down at any point, so you need to have the second of casting (plus a little, which in this case is an extra second). Bigrat2 Talk 09:19, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Divine Spirit takes only a quarter second to cast, not 1. :::You will have 10 seconds of recharging from Glyph of Renewal and 1 second of casting it. The cycle of renewing glyph of renewal is therefore 11 seconds. After that you also need to cast Divine Spirit which is another 1/4 second. Therefore the total cycle is more than 11 seconds and - not counting any aftercast as you can indeed work around that - less than 12 seconds. Indefinitely means always and at 11 seconds (12 DF) it is just impossible to keep this up at all times unless you'd use an enchantment mod or what so ever. Taking enchantment mods into account it will be a whole different story. In that case 9 seconds of Divine Spirit might be sufficient 12:13, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Stack with Selfless Spirit? Could this stack with SS? Fair amount of energy reduction and add Glyph of Swiftness or some other -recharge skill and you're spamming high energy heals on the cheap! --Granamyr 18:31, 01 Sept 2010 (UTC)